halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Mada's Story
(Me and DARKEST only) Plot A cub has been born to the lion Mbaya and his mate, Nzuri. But Mbaya finds the cub as weak, and tries to leave the cub to die. But Nzuri disagrees, and Mbaya leaves to find a new mate. The cub, a girl named Mada, is a shy and timid cub at first, but soon grows strong. This is the life of Mada, a lioness who becomes a deadly fighter, yet kind to her friends. Characters Heroes/Heroines *Darzin the Lioness *Mada the Lioness *Nzuri *Ahadi *Uru *Mufasa *Taka/Scar (Turns into a villain) *Zira (Turns into a villain) *Sarabi *Sarafina *Simba (Cub, Adult at the end) *Nala (Cub, Adult at the end) *Tojo (Same with Nala) *Kula (Same with Nala) *Tama (Same with Nala) *Malka (Same with Nala) *Chumvi (Same with Nala) *Kafei (Same) *Basi (Same) *Zuzu *Zazu (Chick and adult) *Rafiki Antiheroes Ahadi Villains Taka/Scar Zira Makeena Banagi Shenzi Banzai Ed Baasho (For most of the story) The Other Hyenas Mbaya Rules #No Godmodding #DO NOT powerplay. #Follow the story. #Have fun. RolePlay Chapter One Nzuri: (Had give birth to a lioness cub) Darzin:(Resting) Mbaya: (One glance at his new cub and he growls) Nzuri: Mbaya..... is there something wrong? Mbaya: The cub is weak, Nzuri..... I cannot have weakness. We should leave her to die..... Nzuri: (Slashes at Mbaya's face) Don't be an idiot and leave your own cub!! How could you be so careless?! Mbaya: (Growls) I said I cannot have weakne- Nzuri: Then leave. Mbaya: .....I will. (Leaves to find another mate) Darzin:(Growls at Mbaya) Nzuri: (Notices Darzin) Forget about him, he's an a$$, anyway. Darzin: Agreed, how is your baby Nzuri: Good. (Smiles) Mada: (Suckling) Darzin:(In her mating prime) Nzuri: ? Darzin: Sorry Nzuri: Heh.... (Months Later) Mada: (Walking with her mother) Darzin:(Pregnant) Mada: (Notices a cub Mufasa with Ahadi) Mom....? Who's that cub? Nzuri: It's the prince, Mufasa, Mada. You should already know that.... Mada: (Hides behind her mother's leg) Nzuri: (Chuckles) It's alright. Darzin:(Tries to stand) Mada: (Shy) Darzin: It is ok Mada Nzuri: Yes, Mada. Try to say hello. Mada: (Slowly goes out of hiding) (Shyly to cub Mufasa) He-hello.... Mufasa: (Smiles) Hello! Darzin:(Bows to Ahadi) Ahadi: Hello, Darzin.... Darzin:(Heh Mada: (Tries to hide again) Nzuri: (Nudges) Darzin:(Licks Mada) Mufasa: (Looks at Mada) Don't you wanna play? Mada: Pl-play what? Darzin:(Lays down) Mufasa: I don't know.... Mada: (Playfully pounces on cub Mufasa) Got ya! Darzin:(Giggles) She is adorable Nzuri: Yes.... (Smiles) Darzin:(Feels her unborn cubs kick) Nzuri: ? Darzin:(Purrs) Nzuri: ^^ Darzin:(Licks) Mada: (Giggles) Darzin:(Pulls her to her)] Mada: ?? Darzin:(Lick bathes) Mada: (Purrs) Darzin:(Licks) Mada: ^^ Darzin:(Go play Mada: Okay.... (Goes to play with Mufasa) Darzin:(Feels her water break) Mufasa: ....huh? Darzin roars in pain as she gives brith) Mufasa and Mada: (Backs away) Nzuri: (Helps Darzin) Darzin:(Roars) Mada: (Trembles) Darzin:(Fetal Fluids drip) Mufasa: Hm? Three female cubs are born Mada: ....^^ The three mew Mufasa: (Purrs) One purrs Mufasa: (Licks) She licks back Sarabi: (Walking with her mother, stops to see Mufasa) Hey, Mufasa..... ^^ one of the youngest cubs mews Sarabi: (Notices the cubs and smiles) Darzin:(Yawns) Mufasa: Oh... (Turns to Mada) This is my new friend, Mada. Darzin:(Purrs) Mufasa: (Smiles) Retan:(The Eldest Cub)*Mews* Mada: (Licks Retan) Retan:(Purrs) Jacktah:(The Middles cub) Suckling her mothers milk) Darzin:(Purrs) Vetick:(The youngest and blind in one eye) Nzuri: ? Category:Roleplays Category:RP's Category:The Lion King RP's Category:Invite Only Category:Venom's RPs